Le quatrième mur
by Sundae Vanille
Summary: OS. Sur la scène familiale où évoluent les Black, la force de l'influence se mesure moins à l'âge qu'au sexe. Longtemps cantonnée à un rôle d'arrière-garde, Walburga se hisse à force de patience sur le devant du parterre, son Héritier longtemps attendu dans ses bras levés, brandi comme un trophée. La chute, inévitable, n'en sera que plus violente.


**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 67ème nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " **Rideau** ", dans un temps imparti d'une heure (et quelques dizaines de minutes, je l'avoue)(sans compter les dizaines autres de correction désespérée). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

 **Note de l'auteur (bis repetita)** : Est-ce qu'un livre vous a jamais marqué au point d'occuper toutes vos pensées pendant longtemps ? Hé ! Je vous vois venir, Harry Potter en gros dans vos mains, mais... non ! Enfin si, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il y a eu cet incroyable livre, « Le quatrième mur » de Sorj Chalandon, lu l'an dernier sur un conseil que je bénie désormais et il y a aujourd'hui, plus quinze mois après, mon cerveau qui y repense encore, fascinée. C'est une histoire triste, une guerre qui écorche, qui tue, qui mutile, et j'ai repris aujourd'hui non seulement le titre, mais également son explication, le concept qui se cache derrière, un concept de théâtre et de cinéma.

 **Petit rappel aux distraits** : Walburga est la mère de Sirius ; Orion est son mari et son cousin ; Cygnus est son frère, de quatre ans son cadet et est le père de la triade féminine Black (Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa) ; Alphard est le dernier de ses frères, un an plus jeune que Cygnus.

 **Disclaimer** : Walburga, ses frères, son mari, ses fils et les autres sont à JKR. Je les lui rends aussi écorchés qu'elle ne les a créés...

* * *

 **LE QUATRIEME MUR**

* * *

« _Imaginez sur le bord du théâtre_

 _un grand mur qui vous sépare du parterre ;_

 _jouez comme si la toile ne se levait pas._ »

Denis Diderot, _**Discours sur la poésie dramatique**_

 **.**

« _— Lorsque le rideau se lève, les acteurs sont en scène, occupés à ne pas nous voir, protégés par le quatrième mur._

— _Le quatrième mur ?_

 _J'avais déjà entendu cette expression sans en connaître le sens._

— _Le quatrième mur, c'est ce qui empêche le comédien de baiser avec le public, a répondu Samuel Akounis._

 _Une façade imaginaire, que les acteurs construisent en bord de scène pour renforcer l'illusion. Une muraille qui protège leur personnage. Pour certains, un remède contre le trac. Pour d'autres, la frontière du réel. Une clôture invisible, qu'ils brisent parfois d'une réplique s'adressant à la salle._ »

Sorj Chalandon, _**Le quatrième mur**_

* * *

Enfant, c'est le rideau de cheveux noirs que Walburga a légué à son aîné qui la sépare du monde extérieur.

Il s'étend en longues mèches disciplinées le long de ses tempes, courant sur son visage aminci à travers le creux de ses yeux gris, l'arrondi de ses joues roses et la courbure de son nez droit.

Comme derrière le tableau qui cache les plus scabreux secrets de sa famille, dans le bureau de son paternel, la doyenne de cette fratrie destinée à briller y dissimule ses doutes et ses plus grandes peurs, soucieuse d'afficher un masque exempt de toute zébrure au public attentif qui tous les jours l'observe.

Sur la scène de fortune où elle évolue, Walburga n'est pourtant pas celle qui attire le plus de regards.

 _Pas encore_ , se promet-elle parfois, les mains posées sur ses genoux noueux mais la tête dignement relevée, prête à faire face.

Sur sa gauche, Cygnus joue son rôle d'Héritier avec conviction, plus grand, plus imposant, plus masculin en somme. Sans doute un peu brouillon, le dénigre sa grande sœur in petto, chaque fois que sa bouche enfantine bafouille une réplique qu'elle aurait déclamé avec grandiloquence.

Alphard lui vole la vedette parfois, taquin et farceur, au détour de ces scènes sur lesquelles il jette son ombre curieusement déformée, ces scènes que Walburga déteste autant qu'elle les chérie, elle qui ne pensait pas trouver en son petit frère un allié aussi retors qu'efficace.

Toutes les questions qu'il se pose, les cils innocemment papillonnants, l'air sincèrement étonné des messes-basses et machinations qui font la légende des Black, sont autant de points en moins sur le tableau de son ambition, autant de pas de plus sur le chemin de sa désertion.

La rigueur du script laisse peu de place à l'improvisation, Walburga en a très vite pris conscience, et les doutes du petit Alphard, s'ils nourrissent parfois les murmures faussement scandalisés d'un public secrètement fasciné, n'en sont dès lors que bienvenus.

Peut-être est-ce même eux, ou la propension de Cygnus à produire à la chaîne des Héritières qui n'hériteront de rien, ni du nom, ni du butin, qui précipitent Orion dans ce carré de lumière qu'elle a vu s'éloigner d'elle avec les années et dans lequel elle se trouve à son tour propulsée.

Orion le paisible, Orion le placide, avec dans ses mains le voile qui, un temps, de son mariage à sa déchéance, protège Walburga de l'éclat brillant que répercute autour d'elle la flamme de son tout nouveau succès.

Les mauvaises langues s'unissent pour voir dans sa propension à ne jamais le retirer la preuve d'une condescendance que Walburga ne saurait nier. Elles ne savent pas, toutefois, que c'est surtout la lueur victorieuse qui hante ses pupilles qu'elle cherche à cacher des foudres que Cygnus pourrait provoquer, s'il s'y trouvait trop souvent confronté.

Le jour de la naissance de Sirius, Walburga ne résiste pourtant pas à ôter le chapeau et sa coiffe, avançant à visage découvert parmi les félicitations hypocrites qui se serrent contre son cœur, un sourire de bien-être sur ces lèvres qu'elle a si souvent pincé, toute son angoisse désormais envolée.

Le petit visage de son premier fils se tord régulièrement, déformé par un hurlement strident, et Walburga est bien en peine de devoir le faire taire, savourant sadiquement ces cris qui, brisant la barrière qui se dresse entre la scène et son public, semblent surtout jeter à la face du monde sa glorieuse réussite, sur cette route où ses frangins ont tous deux méchamment trébuchés.

Elle en oublie la cicatrice qui coupe son bas ventre en deux, les nuits sans sommeil et les heures passées dans l'arrière scène à attendre son entrée fracassante. Drapée dans sa stupide fierté comme dans une confortable cape d'hiver, elle en oublie même que la liste des imprévus est trop longue pour ne pas la frapper et se prend un jour les pieds dedans, aussi sûrement que les autres avant elle.

La chute n'en finit pas de s'éterniser, faisant résonner à chaque palier dégringolé les rires cruellement satisfaits de ceux qui l'attendaient depuis si longtemps **[1]**.

Plus encore que les affronts de son premier né, ce sont ces ricanements ignares qui s'insinuent dans son esprit et précipitent son violent atterrissage, lequel transforme progressivement le parterre théâtral en un champ de bataille. Les insultes haineuses font place aux cris rageurs, les sortilèges remplacent bientôt les mots blessants et les corps s'amoncellent dans un coin, victime du temps et de l'usure, creusant la scène de si nombreuses sépultures que Walburga renonce rapidement à les compter.

Le voile noir derrière lequel elle cache désormais ses yeux éteints et résolument secs ne la quitte pas, jusque dans sa propre tombe.

C'est une nouvelle étoffe rongée aux mites qui le remplace bientôt, dressant un mur entre la peinture représentant son corps prématurément fatigué et le monde qui continue de tourner, les yeux de temps en temps rivés sur les flasques de son triomphe passée.

Et Walburga pourrait en tirer une immense fierté, de ce rejeton qui a si glorieusement perpétré son nom ; elle l'aurait d'ailleurs certainement déjà fait si, les yeux désormais aussi creux que les siens et le corps plus abîmé encore, il n'était pas celui qui, à chaque hurlement qu'elle pousse, se charge de faire chuter le rideau brusquement, cachant à sa vue les fantômes qui, dans la salle qui s'étend encore devant ses yeux, la saluent enfin à sa juste valeur.

* * *

 **[1]** Lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage sur la chute et l'atterrissage, j'avais en tête cette citation :

« _C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe d'un immeuble de cinquante étages. Le mec, au fur et à mesure de sa chute se répète sans cesse pour se rassurer : jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien. Mais l'important n'est pas la chute, c'est l'atterrissage._ »

Mathieu Kassovitz, extrait du film _**La haine**_

* * *

Sur ce, je vous rappelle que cette chose a été écrite dans l'urgence (c'est important !) et surtout, je vous encourage fortement à regarder ce film, à lire le livre ci-dessus mentionné, et puis... pourquoi pas à commenter ?

:-)


End file.
